Hybrid electric vehicles and electric vehicles use a motor to propel the vehicle. Power is supplied to the motor by a battery. The battery is configured to store an electrical charge that may also be used to power other vehicle components. Efficient use of the battery allows the vehicle to be propelled by the motor. This may be achieved by using a cooling arrangement. Propelling the vehicle using a motor, powered by the battery, reduces the necessity of the vehicle to operate using an internal combustion engine. Reducing operation of the internal combustion engine increases fuel economy of the vehicle.